


Truce Negotiations

by Alchemist301



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Forced, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemist301/pseuds/Alchemist301
Summary: Story inspired by Battle for Azeroth trailer. Anduin has become king and now leads Alliance in battle against Sylvanas commanded Horde. Huge losses on both sides force negotiations. How they go? Is up to you to find out.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Truce Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT READ: 
> 
> This story is highly sexual. Contains BDSM, Violence, Rape elements. This is my 3rd written story and my personal favorite. 
> 
> This is 2 part story (Jaina's Sacrifice is part 2) so make sure you read that one afterwards.
> 
> With that being said - Dig in!

Horde and Alliance have clashed once again, Anduin alongside his close friend and 2nd in command – Genn Greymane, have laid siege on Undercity in response of attack to Darnassus and burning the ancient tree, that embraced Tyrande's city. No one knows who exactly did that, but it was clear, that Horde was the one responsible. Now the war between Alliance and Horde had officially started as Alliance catapults were throwing massive rocks, damaging the walls of the city, formally called – Lordaeron.

"Lordaeron will be ours!" shouted Greymane and walked to the Anduin. "We have her cornered, my king" he added with a grin. Anduin nodded and gave command to archers.

Night elf archers in perfect synchronization fired at the walls, taking down several Horde troops with a single wave.

Warchief of the Horde appeared from one of the towers. Sylvanas looked around and all she saw was absolute carnage. Horde dying everywhere. Anger was taking her over. "Fight back! For the Horde!" She screamed and started firing her own bow with enchanted arrows.

Battle was going on for hours, both sides have taken huge casualties, as Sylvanas had appeared, Horde received morale boost, which led to them push out from their fortress and meet Alliance forces outside. There was no true winner in this, as both sides lost about 80% of their troops, Alliance as well as Horde retreated back to heal their troops and to create settlement.

Horde settled just outside the Undercity, the broken walls wouldn't help them anyway so there was no point in returning inside. When Alliance had retreated back further, but they could still see the Horde forces.

"I have to speak with her." said Anduin, while removing his armor. Greymane looked at him with sour expression."My king... what else would be there to say? She is an enemy, a horrible creature that has to be eradicated!" Greymane nearly shouted. It was obvious that Greymane really hated Sylvanas and he had all the reasons for doing so. She killed his son and doomed his whole nation.

Anduin looked at Greymane and sighed. "This is too much... I didn't expect that it will end like this. We have lost so many troops, so many members of Alliance, our friends..." Anduin said, while fighting back tears. It wasn't surprising at all. Anduin was not fit for battle, nor he knew how war looks close up. After all, he was only 18 years old and already king and not willingly. His father – Varian Wrynn, the great king of Stormwind and leader of Alliance was killed on the Broken Shore by Legion forces and Gul'dan. He was the only true heir of the throne, which meant that upon his father's death, he would automatically take his place. Now Anduin was the king of Stormwind and the leader of his people, but he wasn't ready for that, wasn't ready for anything of this.

Greymane averted his eyes from the Anduin and calmed himself. His personal vendetta could wait, now he had to protect this young king and he knew what enormous load of responsibility hangs on the Anduins shoulders.

"I will negotiate for peace... at least for now." Anduin said, throwing Greymane out of his thoughts. He turned to the young king and whispered. "What makes you think that she will accept?" Anduin looked at his friend and someway even a father figure and stood up. "I don't know how, but I have to do this, for my people, for Alliance." He said and walked out of his tent to signal for negotiations.

Meanwhile, Sylvanas was sitting in her own tent. Scraping the wooden table with her nails, while occasionally hitting it with fist. She was pissed. War wasn't going as she desired and the new rank of Warchief gave her extra annoyance and work to do.

Suddenly one of her personal guards, dark ranger entered her tent. Sylvanas turned her head to the guard and with her piercing red eyes yelled "What?!". "My lady... Alliance forces are asking for negotiations.." dark ranger calmly said, already used to the Banshee Queens temper. "And why should I care?" she asked. "King himself will be negotiating." As dark ranger finished her sentence, Sylvanas face turned into a small grin "Is that so...?". "Yes, my lady" dark ranger replied. Sylvanas turned her head back towards the table and after a moment replied "Alright. Tell them I accept". "As you wish, my lady." said dark ranger and left the tent. Sylvanas started to laugh.

After 1 hour, Horde, alongside Alliance had created negotiation tent, that was in the middle between both faction forces. Anduin had already arrived and waited outside the tent for the Warchief to arrive. Anduin was accompanied by Greymane and 2 massive draenei paladins, serving as his royal guards.

After few minutes, Sylvanas appeared on horizon. "No turning back now.." whispered Anduin to himself, as he spotted Sylvanas approaching with her personal dark ranger squad of 5 deadly trained females.

Just minute later, Sylvanas had arrived and stood few yards away from the other party. Both paladins were gripping their weapons harder, while dark rangers pierced their gazes through Greymane and Anduins royal guards, having arrows already put into bows, ready to shoot if necessary.

"Hey wolfy..." Sylvanas said, while smirking and looking at Greymane. "How is your son doing?" she innocently asked. "I will rip your bones apart you Banshee bitch!" Greymane shouted and nearly jumped on her, if Anduin wouldn't have stopped him by putting all his mass in the way. Dark rangers were already pointing their arrows towards the general of Allliance.

"Enough!" Anduin shouted and slightly pushed Greymane back, resulting Sylvanas to let out a small laughter. Picture in front of her looked too comical, having that small boy attempting to stop the big brute that was the worgen.

"I'm sorry... my king..." silently growled Greymane and returned his posture.

"Sylvanas! I came here to make a negotiation" shouted Anduin, trying to look more intimidating. "Oh really?" asked Sylvanas. After couple of seconds she smiled. "Alright, but only if you are alone" she wickedly smiled.

"No!" Greymane shouted again and Sylvanas rolled her eyes. "Can you... take care of your pet?" Sylvanas said, while pointing towards Greymane. "Greymane... enough. I have to do this, I am king now. For our people.." he said. Sylvanas meanwhile chuckled inside, hearing him say "king".

"I accept" said Anduin, while turning towards Sylvanas. "But you must be alone as well, no dark rangers, no Horde. Just you and me." Anduin finished, starting to feel worse each second about what he had just done.

"Of course." Sylvanas smirked and motioned for dark rangers to return to the base, which they obeyed immediately. Anduin motioned to paladins and they also started to walk back, only Greymane stayed. "My king... this is not fair play, don't agree on this." Greymane said, feeling disappointed and angry inside.

"I already decided, I can take care of myself, I am king now, I should act like one." Anduin said and Greymane let out a low growl and turned his back. "Fine.." he spat out, giving his final glance to Banshee Queen, who was smiling back sadistically.

As both parties had left, Sylvanas motioned towards the tent and Anduin nodded, walking inside, shortly followed by Sylvanas herself.

Tent wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It had round table and 2 comfortable looking chairs, some chests and rug that filled whole floor. It was cozy.

"Let's start by putting down our weapons..." said Anduin, trying to sound polite and wise, it was all new to him, he had only read, about how negotiations should go. While putting down his own sword and pulling out daggers from his secret pockets.

"Fine, but it's not like you are any threat to me anyway." Smirked Sylvanas while putting down her bow and quiver. Her comment startled him and he felt anger emerge, but he shaked his head and proceeded with disarming himself.

As he was finished and turned back to Sylvanas, she had put her foot on the chair, while pulling out decent sized dagger from the pocket behind her calf. Noticing his stare she seductively put her palm on her knee and glided it to her hip, suddenly pulling out several throwing knives and dropping them in one of the chests. Sudden movement kicked Anduin out of his gaze, he hated to admit it, but her seductive movements were turning him on. He uncomfortably shifted and pretended to look away, as Sylvanas switched her legs and pulled dagger from the other hidden pocket. Anduin finally turned his full gaze back on her on which she smiled. "What? Girl has to have these toys to protect herself" she said flirtatiously. "Yeah right..." Anduin murmured. "Take a seat" he pointed towards her chair, while sitting down himself. Attempting to gain his authorative posture back again.

Sylvanas smirked and sat down, on the opposite side. She pulled back the cape from her head, letting her light blonde hair lay out freely, while gently touching small strand of them.

Anduin was speechless again. She was a horrible being, but he had to admit, that she was looking gorgeous. With her greyish skin, light blond, straight hair and those red eyes. She looked captivating. Dangerous, but beautiful. He had never seen her so up close and truth to be told, she was far from monster, at least from physique perspective.

After a moment he snapped out of it, but noticing her eyes, he knew that she could read him like an open book and all his intentions and reactions were already noted. He felt exposed to her, averting his eyes and looking at the table instead he felt a slight blush coming to his cheeks. He had failed so hard as a king.

Sylvanas looked at him for a moment and started laughing, with her signature banshee echoing laugh.

Anduin kept looking at table and started to feel insecure about himself and miserable, that he was so weak in front of Warchief of the Horde. Whole Alliance was relying on him.

Soon enough Sylvanas laughter stopped and she started nimbling her fingers on the desk, while holding her head with the other hand against the table.

"Well, well, well..." she cheerfully whispered. "Little boy melting in the presence of a lady?" Sylvanas smirked.

Anduin hearing words ''little boy'' got angry and shouted. "I'm king of Stormwind! Leader of Alliance, how dare you call me a little boy! I'm 18 years old!" Anduin took his head in both hands and tried to calm down. Yet another situation, where he had failed, letting his temper have upper hand. Meanwhile, Sylvanas was little taken back, not expecting such outburst, but soon enough her face turned back into a grin.

"If this is what I have to deal with, then Horde has nothing to worry about" she said and Anduin lifted his head to look at her.

"Look at you" she pointed to him "You are pathetic, little kid. Who clearly has no experience in War or military." She continued as Anduin started to feel anger boil inside of him again, along with humiliation. "You are disgrace to Alliance and your people..." she said and crossed her hands in front of herself. "Varian was 10 times better king and leader than you will ever be, too bad he had to die on that Shore, I wish I could have been the one..." before she could finish, Anduin slammed his fists on the table. "You bitch! You are the reason why he died, you betrayed Alliance leaving us alone against the Legion!" Sylvanas was shocked by his aggressive response and her eyes started to fill with fury "You little skank! I didn't betray them, Legion had surrounded us, you morons were not able to see it, that's why we pulled back, otherwise we all would have died!" she screamed back at him. Anduin looked like some school child, who was getting shouted on for breaking something valuable and now receiving verbal lecture from principal. He just sat there defeated.

Sylvanas herself, calmed down, her eyes returning to the natural red color. "And you call me a bitch" she said. "Big words for someone who is just a kid". She continued. After some time watching Anduins defeated posture she smiled and leaned closer to him "You are one, pathetic excuse of human being, you will never be as important or loved as your daddy was, Alliance will turn their back on you and that old wolf will get tired of babysitting you sooner than later. And one more thing." Sylvanas smirked and leaned even closer to his right ear, nearly touching him with her hair. "You will live and die as a virgin,you pathetic little cub" as Sylvanas had finished her sentence. Anduin snapped hard. He rapidly stood up and throw his chair away. Before Sylvanas could understand what was happening, he throw himself at her with all his weight and heavy armor, tackling her to the ground. The huge impact hit the wind out of her as she landed on her back with him on her. Both were breathing heavily now. Moment of silence was disrupted by Sylvanas "Now what?" she asked with anger in her voice by looking him in the eyes. "You asked for it, it was your fault" Anduin replied, still firmly holding himself against her, making very difficult for her to move due to his heavy armor.

Sylvanas grunted under his weight "Don't you think that you have over-stepped your boundaries kid?" Anduin felt himself grow angry again, he couldn't stand hearing her call him "kid", it was humiliating. He put his left hand around her neck and firmly squeezed her "Don't you ever... call me that again.." Anduin was slightly choking her, with visible hate in his eyes. Sylvanas looked at him in the eyes and smirked, gargling out the sounds "Or what? You will never be Varian..." then she looked down for a moment just to return her eyes back to his with a massive grin. "And you are probably not even a man down there" she added. Anduin snapped. He slapped her hard across the face. "Oh.. I will show you!" he shouted, as he had applied the same firm grip around her neck, while messing around with her breastplate trying to remove it. After few seconds he realized that it is not working out for him, he let go of her neck, resulting Sylvanas to inhale deeply, now using both hands to try and pry open her breastplate. Sylvanas tasted blood, little shit had busted open her lip. Sylvanas felt her inner banshee taking over, but as she noticed the whole situation it retreated inside and instead Sylvanas started to laugh. She observed the little, clumzy kid trying to remove her breastplate and she couldn't help but to let out a light chuckle.

"You are such a failure" she laughed, getting occasionally bumped on his attempts to remove her armor piece. "Shut up you Banshee whore!" Anduin screamed and slapped her again, while her world was spinning for a moment, he took the opportunity to take hold of her armored legs and spread them. As Sylvanas regained her senses, she felt him tugging at her waistguard, trying to unclasp it. She spat out some blood and looked at him.

"Do I have to draw you a guide on how to properly rape a woman?" Anduin looked at her and saw face a mix of fury and grin. Exhaling, Sylvanas laid her head back down on the floor, as if relaxing herself. While looking at the ceiling of a tent she calmly said "Look for little clasps behind waistguard on sides... can you feel them?" Anduin was in trance, he was so enraged that he probably didn't even understand that he was attempting to rape Sylvanas The Banshee Queen, Warchief of the Horde. Without replying but subconsciously following her instructions, in a moment he felt those clasps on one side and unclasped them, followed by a small *click* sound and her waistguard became loose. "Got it" he said in monotone as if finally figuring out some kind of quizz of a puzzle. "Good", replied Sylvanas and immediately punched him in the face, making him lean away from her slightly, giving her opportunity to get free, which she used by pulling both of her legs from him and pushed him hard in the chest. Anduin nearly flied across the tent and landed hard on his back, his heavy armor only making the impact more painful.

Sylvanas stood up and looked at the young king lying on the floor. "You little shit..." she growled while slowly approaching him "You think you can manhandle me?" She neared closer, while removing her shoulderplates, to help her with mobility. Anduin was still seeing stars, huge impact had left him winded, only he could hear were her incomprehensible words somewhere in his head.

Sylvanas reached him and stood next to his head, so he could see her face, then she crouched down. "And you think you can rape me?" she said with disgust and fury filled eyes. Sylvanas appeared blurry to him, his head was still spinning.

Sylvanas then took chunk of his blond hair and forced him to look in her eyes. Anduin growled, as his hair was pulled, it hurt horribly. His senses slowly started to come back and he found himself staring at her face, not more than few inches away. She looked pissed and very dangerous, but at the same time, she was very attractive and even through the horrible pain that his head was experiencing he still managed to have a slight blush escape his skin.

She scanned his face as if looking for some kind of signs or answers, but noticing his body reaction, she let go of his head, letting it hit the floor and stood up again.

"You little perverted fuck..." she said, while starting to circle him, like predator circling its prey. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have.." Anduin was trying to mumble as Sylvanas disrupted him. "Shut your mouth!" she shouted. Anduin turned his head away from her, not being able to handle this humiliating situation and his failure as king and negotiator.

Sylvanas kept looking at him as if wondering what to do, it was anomaly to her, that anyone would look at her this way, usually all she could see was people attempting to kill her and rip her apart, but this... This little fuck was actually attracted to her. It kinda made her smirk inside.

She continued to study him. He wasn't that bad looking, he looked very feminine for someone who is a male and his blond hair were just fabulous. He reminded her an alive doll, something to play with and something to throw away when it would become boring.

After a moment she walked back to him and stopped at his head again to look down into his eyes. "You are attracted to me." She said somewhat factly, as if making a statement.

Anduin looked at her, but didn't say anything, he could feel his heart starting to beat faster, which no doubt she could hear as well.

Sylvanas crouched down and gently took hold of his face to look him in the eyes. Anduin felt extremely nervous having her this close to him, his brains were going insane, all the fights, stress and now this, he felt like fireworks were going on in that thing he calls head.

Sylvanas smiled "You are fucked up" and pushed him away, starting to laugh in her Banshee voice.

She walked back to pick up the fallen chair and put it next to his head to sit down on it with legs spread on both sides. "Anyway..." she said while looking down at his still lying form. "I suppose you were the one asking for negotiations, what are your terms?" she added in formal voice as if doing business again.

Anduin looked at her face, which was surprisingly calm now and her eyes were now simply red, with no hint of fury in them. "I... I want to make a truce with you" he slowly said, while swallowing some of the saliva that had gathered in his throat.

"Hmm.." Sylvanas looked to be sinking in her thoughts. "And why should I accept?" she replied. Anduin had really nothing to say. He knew that she had no feelings of pity for anyone and that she would only do her worst to exploit all the weaknesses. So instead he decided to go all in. "You... you can do whatever you want with me, but leave my people, Alliance alone". Anduin felt his nerves closing his throat, with this he might as well had signed a death sentence for himself. But he had to be strong, it was this time, where he had to prove himself as a leader and king of his people.

Sylvanas looked at him with straight face and after couple of seconds errupted in laughter again. "You think that you are so special?" she asked him. "You think that I care about little brat like you?". As she was laughing at him, he felt himself drown, this was not going to work and now he will be even more miserable. As Sylvanas stopped, suddenly thought popped into her head.

What if, she could educate this little kid in her own way, maybe she could sate her own perverse fantasies, in addition piss out the Greymane even more. To corrupt and ruin this innocent kid, so called ''king''.

Sylvanas looked at the Anduin and their stares collided. Sylvanas serious face, slowly turned into a sadistic smile. "Maybe we can do something about it".

Her answer to him sparked an interest and he slowly lifted himself to sitting position. "How can I know that you will hold to our agreement?" Anduin said, while looking at her. "You really don't have a choice" Sylvanas smiled back. She stood up from the chair and sat on the round table, leaving her left leg hanging, while her right was put on the chair seat. Obviously feeling very comfortable with the new circumstances and not feeling intimidated at all by the young king."Although... I tend to keep the agreements, despite what others think" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "In your case, it will depend on how obedient you are going to be" she said, while tapping her plate covered leg.

Anduin didn't like this, but he understood well enough, that he was the one offering this and that there was no more turning back. But he couldn't let go of his ego and just had to say it "And what if I won't keep it? What if I can dominate you and kill you for the sake of everyone I hold dear?" Sylvanas started to chuckle again. "First of all, I don't think that you are willing to violate even more negiotiaton rules that you've already done" she said, being very entertained by his stubbornes. "And 2nd of all... you are no threat to me, little king." She said smirking, knowing that it would play on his nerves. Sylvanas leaned further back on the table, putting her hands behind herself "I'm a trained warrior, if you haven't noticed. You think you dominated me before? You overpowered me because I let you!" she shouted the last part out. Making Anduin startled for a moment. Then continued more calmly "I wanted to see, what you were capable of". Anduin looked at her on the table and averted his gaze feeling humiliated. "And honestly... your performance was very disappointing". She said and leaned slightly to his side. "Now, vow yourself to me, that you will do what I tell you, without any hesitation" she commanded.

Anduin sighed and replied "I, Anduin, king of the Stormwind and leader of the Alliance vow to you..." Before he could continue, Sylvanas interrupted him. "On your knees! You will give your vow to me on your knees!" she shouted at him. Anduin looked at the ground between them and exhaled. He kneeled on his right leg and after a short moment of silence and a huge inhale of air, started from the start. "I, Anduin, king of the Stormwind and leader of the Alliance vow to you, Sylvanas Windrunner, Warchief of The Horde, my service..." he stopped for a moment, but shortly continued. "my service and myself to use, as you find to be appropriate for your needs" as Anduin was making his vow, Sylvanas was nearly jumping inside. She already had so much fun with this and they haven't even done anything yet, well that is – She hasn't done anything yet.

As Anduin had finished his vow, Sylvanas spoke "Good, now stand up" she said to him in a very authorative voice. Anduin did what he was told and stood up, trying to look as majestic as he could.

"Now..." Sylvanas murmured, having a huge smirk on her face, which nearly turned Anduins insides, he know that there won't be anything good coming out of it.

"Take off your armor!" she commanded. Anduin was taken back, but knowing the circumstances an the vow he had just given, slightly nodded and started to remove his armor pieces. Meanwhile Sylvanas leaned back on the table and enjoyed the show, control was one of her favorite fetishes and she was having just that. Anduin slowly removed his shoulder pads, following with his chest armor and put them aside, then he removed pieces from both of his hands and very last thing, his armored pants were gone. Leaving him clad in only his linen styled tunic and pants. Sylvanas gazed over his body and licked her lips. "Now look at you" she mockingly said. "You look like a typical farm boy to me.. but to think about it, I would pass you for a nice looking girl as well" she started to laugh. Anduin expected that there will be humiliation but he had made vow now and there was no way he could afford to break it.

"I see you have lost your tongue, oh well, let's see... hopefully you haven't lost some other things..." her words were filled with lust. Now she leaned closer.

"Pretty boy, take off your tunic and pants." Anduin was clearly hesitant on this one, but there wasn't really anything for him to do, than to obey. First came off his shirt. Sylvanas was looking wide eyed and really savouring the sight. This little kid had a nice muscular body, he still looked like a prepubescent teen to her, but the sight wasn't off putting either. Then her eyes were gazed on his waist, she was waiting in anticipation to see what surprise is he going to have there. Anduin sighed, his hands were trembling with humiliation, but he distanced himself from it and pulled down his pants. Sylvanas looked at his genitals for a moment and then bursted into probably the biggest and loudest laughter she could ever produce. Anduin felt like dying inside, it was too much, but he had to stay strong.

After laughing she jumped off the table and slowly approached him, now standing only 2 feet away. He realized that she was actually head taller than him, making the experience even worse and more humiliating than it was before.

"So..." she started, still trying to hold herself from cracking up again. "You wanted to rape me with that?" she asked him, while gently slapping his penis, resulting Anduin to kneel for a second and shake of the uncomfortable pain from the impact. Anduin was on the verge of crying, this humiliation has become a living hell to him.

His penis wasn't that small, it was 4 inches while flaccid, but due to humiliation it had probably shrunken little but more, however, during erection he knew that he was around 6 inches, which was average for humans.

Sylvanas probably knew that, but still compared to her posture it still looked ridiculously small. Then she took hold of his package in her hand, nimbling it with her hand and fingers for some time as if inspecting it and released it. "Pathetic..." she smirked again. Sylvanas knew what she was doing, in fact, she wasn't really expecting anything else in this situation, but she craved his humiliation and it turned her on. "You know..." she said while walking back to the table and sitting on top of it again. "To think about it, I might have not even felt that you were penetrating me, ain't that funny?" she said to him, while having satisfaction vibe all over her face.

Anduin finally had enough courage to look at her in the eyes and spat out "And you are a gross bitch!". Smirk from Sylvanas face disappeared instantly. "Is that so? Last time I checked, you were the one trying to rape me and apparently,for some sick reason I turn you on" she said now in more casual tone.

Anduin really had nothing to back up his words. Everything she said was true, so far. "You are starting to bore me..." she said. "Time to put you to work, get on your knees in front of me and lick my boots" she commanded, putting her right leg on the chair seat, while moving her left towards him. Anduin, looked for a second and obeyed. He sat on his knees, thankfully tent floor was filled with rugs, otherwise his knees would hurt badly. "Go on" she jerked her left leg closer to him, nearly hitting him on the head. "Hold it like precious trophy with both hands and lick!" she commanded and leaned further back to enjoy this sight. Anduin hesitated, but shortly gave out his first lick on her upper section of the boot, it tasted very leathery and with small hint of dirt, it wasn't that horrible, but it was humiliating.

After 1 minute of slow licking, she let out annoyed growl and pushed her boot into his chest, flipping him over. "You are so boring... you better do the next part with more enthusiasm". She said while dominantly looking down at the fallen boy. "Pull down my boot and lick my feet" she said with slight hint of joy in her voice. This was actually turning her on, but he had no idea, that her body can function this way. As he returned to the kneeling position and took her leg in his hands she said "Pull it off like you would to your queen, whoever she would be" Sylvanas smirked and Anduin cringed inside, but tried his best to mimic his actions, that he would in that scenario.

He gently took her leg and slowly started to unbutton her boot, Sylvanas smirked inside, seeing that at least here he didn't need her help. As he had unbuttoned all the clasps, he gently slid the boot off her leg. He was actually surprised. His eyes were met with fit, greyish, but at the same time good looking and healthy (if you can say so) female leg. If not for her skin color, he wouldn't be able to spot a difference between her and some other elf.

His deep thoughts and observations was interrupted by Banshee Queen again. "Come on! Do it!" she shouted, sounding annoyed. He leaned to her feet and gave an experimental lick on the top of her feet. Result shocked him. She wasn't tasting horrible, in fact, he could taste slight sweat and the leather, that came from her boot, he was expecting a vomit producing reaction, but it was fine and the strangest thing about all of that, was that she could actually feel slight warm. It meant that she had still some kind of biological processes going inside her, but not as rapid as for living person. "Good... " she dreamily said, "Now suck on my fingers" surprisingly to her, there was no hesitation and he started to lick and suck on her toes. It gave her tickling sensations, but she had to admit, his tongue and mouth was really turning her on and she felt good.

After 1 minute of pure pleasure, she herself snapped out of it and shouted "Enough!" by pushing him away again. "It seems you are getting carried away, doesn't look like a punishment anymore to me" she said, while pulling back on her boot. Sylvanas had conflicting thoughts regarding this situation, she wanted to gain pleasure and use this boy, but she wasn't expecting that this sick fuck is going to enjoy it as well. She had a dilemma, but she decided for her own good.

"Alright" she jumped off the table and looked at him sitting on the ground. "It looks like you were curious about how this gets removed" she pointed towards her breastplate, in couple of seconds it was loose and she thrown it aside.

Anduin was starting to have tingling sensations between his legs, this was turning him on. Under her breastplate, Sylvanas wore a leather tunic, that looked like a corset and to his surprise, she started to untie all the ropes and in few seconds it was gone. Anduin was mesmerized by the sight. Her top was exposed, showing off her athletic elven body, except for her decent sized bust, that was consealed in black bra. In contrast with her grey skin, shoulder length light blonde hair and red eyes, she was absolutely gorgeous and desirable. Noticing her loose waistguard, she decided to remove it as well, showing tight fitting leather pants underneath.

Sylvanas saw his lustful stare and smiled. Sitting down in the nearby chair, she motioned him with her index finger to come. As Anduin was about to stand up "on all fours, crawl to me like a dog!" she smirked at her own sentence, watching him get back down and getting to her in one of the most humiliating positions possible. He nearly reached her before feeling boot on his forehead "That's close enough, you low life scum" she said with dominance. Anduin had no idea, but all of this was turning Sylvanas on. Being able to humiliate this little boy, this high born majesty, the leader of whole Alliance was beyond she could ever dream of. She watched as Anduin was sitting on his knees in front of her, with eyes burried in the ground, waiting whatever command she is going to say next. After few seconds Anduin heard *click* sound and looked up. Sylvanas had opened her bra and was putting it on the table. Before he could look back at her, he felt awful pain in his head area. Sylvanas had taken firm grip on his hair and pulled him towards her chest slightly leaning forward. "Lick and suck my breasts, and you better be gentle.." she said in authorative voice.

Anduin opened his eyes, he was met by two beautiful looking tits. They were not huge, but firm and in great shape. Anduin immediately started to get hard. He slightly leaned closer and put his mouth around her nipple and started to suck gently, forcing a light moan out of Sylvanas. As he was driven by auto pilot, sucking and occasionally licking her left breast, his left hand rose up to envelop her right breast, giving it a soft squeeze. Immediately Sylvanas pulled him by his hair away from her chest, resulting Anduin to let out scream of pain and slapped him hard across the face, dropping him to the ground. "No hands!" she shouted. "You are my plaything not the other way around!" sounding pissed. Being in control was one of her biggest pleasures. Actions like these, that made her lose control, angered her. Anduin slowly got up to his knees, feeling a stinging pain on his mouth. His own lip got busted open.

"Consider it a payback." Sylvanas said, noticing his bleeding lip and standing up from the chair with her breasts exposed to the slightly humid air. "Stay where you are" she said, while turning to the table to pick up her bra. "I don't need you to make me dirty with all that stupid blood of yours" she said while putting back on her bra and closing the straps behind her. Anduin was sitting on the ground, awaiting next orders. His erection had depleted due to pain, but he was still little harder than before. Sylvanas looked at him, also noticing his slight erection and smirked. "We are not done yet" she said and turned towards one of the chests, bending forward to remove her leg plates. Looking aside she saw his lustful gaze and smiled. As Sylvanas removed her leg armor, leaving only the one on her arms on, she went back to the table and leaned back against it and crossed her arms. Anduin looked at her. Only thing that covered her lower half was her leather pants and boots. "For this part, you are not allowed to move or..." she pointed towards his half erected penis. "Touch your little dick in any way" she said, while sounding slightly entertained. "If you do, the agreement is off and I will hurt you. Do you understand?" she asked now in more serious tone. "Yes..." he murmured, having his teenage hormones going wild. "Speak louder!" she shouted. "Yes, Sylvanas Windrunner." He responded with anger in him. Sylvanas smiled and quickly removed her boots, after that she started to pull down her leather pants. Anduin tried not to look at her, knowing that his mind will go wild, instead he looked to the ground. Sound of fabric sliding across the skin, followed by audible *thud* finally forced him to look at the scene in front of him.

Sylvanas had dropped her leather pants nearby on the floor and was standing there in her black panties. Anduin knew that looking was a mistake, he instantly felt blood urging to his penis, making it nearly fully erect. She had thick and beefy athletic thighs that went up to her womanly hips. Anduin haven't seen anything so sexual in his life, perhaps it was due to a fact that he was still a virgin and stimulus like this could easily mess his whole head around.

She looked at his rapidly growing erection and grinned. "Remember the rules" she lustfully smiled and sat on the table, spreading her thick thighs and putting her right leg on the chair seat for balance as before. This time making sure that her waist was turned right at him. Anduin was looking between her spread legs and started sweating. His blood pressure was over the roof. He followed her hand as it slowly slid from her navel to her panties, just to come to a sudden halt in the middle of them. "Oh... what's this..?" she sounded slightly surprised and erotic. His gaze was stuck on her hand. Sylvanas slowly rubbed the spot with her index and middle finger few times, before stretching her hand in front of her, to observe the small, sticky wetness on them. "Look" she turned her fingers towards him and slowly spread, then closed them to show the clingy wetness. Anduin thought that his dick will explode, he couldn't think straight anymore, instead he burrowed his gaze into floor."Interesting..." Sylvanas murmured, before putting them to her mouth and lick the substance. "Mhmmm...interesting...". She chuckled, seeing the hormonal mess that was Anduin on the floor. "I suppose that you made me more entertained than I thought" she said, while standing up and pulling down her panties, just to return in the previous position, putting them next to her on the table. Anduin no longer controlled his own movement and instinctively turned his head to look back at her. She was sitting with her legs spread like before, but now was observing her wet panties in her hands. His stare went south and his penis spasmed. He was greeted with slightly spread slit and a light blonde patch of hair above it.

Sylvanas noticed his stare "I bet you want these, don't you?" she teasingly said, while showing him her wet panties. She saw his broken vessel, that was nearly tearing itself apart from all the mixed emotions and feelings, that it turned her on even more. At first she didn't want to give him this satisfaction, but thinking about the rules she made, it would actually make it even worse for him, since he is not allowed to move or touch himself. In result massive grin appeared on Sylvanas face. "I suppose I can be merciful for once and reward you..." she said arrogantly and throw him her panties. They landed just in front of him. Anduin was nearly shaking at this point. Lust was overtaking him. He reached and picked up her panties, they were still slightly warm. Then without thinking, he put them to his face and deeply inhaled. Sylvanas looked stunned for a second and started laughing afterwards. "You perverted, little shit!" she laughed. "I can't believe you actually did it". Anduin wasn't even listening, her scent was intoxicating. By looking at this little brat, Sylvanas herself felt a need to continue further and started to rub her clit, while observing the lewd sight in front of her. Whole world around Anduin was gone for a moment, after taking few more whiffs he found the wet spot on the fabric and licked it. Taste was strange, but it wasn't unpleasant, however it made him crave even more. "What a naughty little shit you are!" Sylvanas gasped, while masturbating. Now sliding two fingers inside, making audible wet noises and causing some more clingy substance to pour out and stain her inner thighs.

Anduin started to regain his senses, hearing squishy sounds coming from table. Firmly holding her panties in his fist, he observed as Banshee Queen was pleasuring herself. He thought that his penis went purple. Noticing his piercful stare, she pulled up her bra and started fondling her breast, while speeding up her fingers. Sylvanas was starting to moan, resulting Anduin to nearly pop his blood vessels in his fist.

Few moments later, Sylvanas released a high pitched noise and spasmed. Small load of her juice shot out of her vagina and landed in front of him on the floor.

Slightly chuckling she laid on the table to regain her breath, meanwhile slowly rubbing her drenched pussy. After a moment of relaxing, she returned on sitting position. "What?" she asked teasingly while seeing his eyes focused on her wet and slowly leaking pussy. "Oh..." she smirked, while putting her index and middle finger on the sides of her vaginal lips and slightly spreading them open, revealing wet and tight gaping hole. "You want this... don't you..?" she said teasingly with lust, holding her vagina pried open for him, occasionally having a small droplet of her juice slide down her slit. "Well.. too bad" she said in her serious tone, while closing her legs and standing up from the table. Sylvanas saw him starting to breath faster and apparently getting more and more angry.

"Do you really?" she looked at him with serious expression. "Do you really think that I will let you defile me with that pathetic dick and seed of yours?" she said now in more serious tone. "Ha! Keep dreaming, you low life..." she said, turning her back on him to pick up her leather pants.

Meanwhile, something had happened to him. Raw, primal instinct had clouded his mind. Everything went slow-motion for him. As he saw her bending over, showing off her drenched tight slit, primal beast inside of him took over.

In lightning speed he jumped up and picked up his sword, that was put aside few feet away. Sylvanas only managed to turn her head to him, to see a swing motion of his weapon and then darkness.

Anduin was gasping. Sylvanas was lying on the floor seemingly unconsciouss. He had hit her with the blunt side of the blade, which he shortly dropped to the tent floor.

Instincts took over. He picked her up and dropped her on her back on the round table. Due to lack of armor, she was very easy to lift.

Then he put his hands between her thick thighs and spread them open. Taking hold of her hips he pulled her closer to him, closer to the end of the table. She was out cold. All her muscles were relaxed, her body was like a jelly, which eased his actions. He looked at her lying form and started to breathe faster, feeling the adrenaline to kick in again. With his left hand he pulled up her bra and grabbed her breast, but with right one, he took her left thigh in firm grip and leaned in to lick her inner side. Arousal clouded his vision. All his senses were turned up by a notch. He slid his tongue over her skin, tasting sweat and some of the vaginal juice that had stained her thighs before. Getting him turned on more with each second. Smell and taste was driving him insane. Extracting his mouth from her inner thigh he looked between her legs. Her wet pussy looked more inviting than ever before. By pushing his face towards it, he rested his forehead against her soft pubic hair and deeply inhaled her scent. It was 10 times more potent than the one he smelled on her panties before. He gone insane. Anduin started to lick and suck on her vaginal lips, occasionally probing her opening with tongue. Meanwhile, his left hand was squeezing and kneading her breasts as if trying to reduce some of the stress and adrenaline rush he was having. After minute of eating her out, he extracted his mouth from her vagina. His face was wet with her juices, still breathing hard.

Suddenly he picked her up again and shoved her against the table, this time on her chest. His dick was about to explode, literally. He pushed her legs slightly apart to have better access. And took hold of his penis. It was filled with blood and hurt. Anduin pushed his hard dick against her wet slit and rubbed it few times to soak its head in her wetness. Then he took firm grip on her hips and strongly pushed in, hilting his whole length in one firm stroke. Anduin let out a loud moan. It finally happened, he had lost his virginity. To his surprise, her insides were warm and tight. He nearly came on the spot, but holding back the feeling he started thrusting into her rapidly, he could cum any second.

Sylvanas started to regain her senses, slowly opening her eyes first thing she noticed was that she was moving slightly. Image was still blurry to her, but shortly she started to hear audible grunts that were becoming louder and louder each second. Her vision became clear and her eyes went wide, she felt thrusts. Sylvanas eyes filled with blood. "Nooooo!" she screeched in her banshee voice.

Meanwhile, Anduin was at his peak, he started grunting more often as he sped up. Her drenched vagina eased his penetration a lot and each time he thrusted, it made squishy noise. Mix of her juice and his saliva were dripping down her thighs as he penetrated her like a mad beast in mating season. Suddenly her vaginal muscles clenched around his penis, the pressure was too much for him. She must have awakened, was his only thought before he heard her scream and with last few rapid thrusts, he felt himself erupt in her, shooting several loads of his virgin cum in her drenched vagina. Immediately he collapsed on her back. "You little shit!" she shouted in her banshee voice, feeling him lay on her back. Sylvanas strongly pushed her backside against him, in result forcing his semi-hard dick deeper inside of her, making her grunt in sudden pain. But ultimately he fell back and hit the floor from the massive push. Sylvanas was shaking, her eyes had filled with blood and her hair started to move on their own. Her inner banshee was released. She slowly lifted herself from the table and stood up. As Anduin was lying on his back, he saw dark energy embracing Sylvanas, he knew that he fucked up. "How dare you..." she said in a deep and angry voice. Sylvanas slowly turned towards him. In the moment Anduin saw her face, all the blood from his face disappeared. He was greeted by blood filled eyes and her face had turned into a banshee, her hair was floating around her as if ignoring the gravity. Anduin looked at her and thought that he is going to fade, such negative energy was radiating from her form that he could feel it in every cell of his body. Sylvanas started to walk towards him "You... I will destroy you!" banshee talked through her vessel. But as she had nearly reached his lying form, she halted her movement and looked down. Anduin's gaze followed her own. Sylvanas felt tickling sensation. She slid her fingers between her thighs and pulled them up to inspect them. They were stained with white substance. Anduin looked at her and then between her legs. He saw that his sperm was starting to drip out of her, staining her inner thighs and the rug under her. Anduin swallowed. Realization for Sylvanas kicked in and she let out a deafening screech.

Sylvanas looked at him with her vicious, blood filled eyes and took him in choke hold, pulling him up in the air. "You... you defiled me!" she shouted in her banshee voice, while choking his throat. Anduin couldn't breathe and his legs were just kicking in the air. "You will pay..." she said with low and cracked voice. Strengthening her grip on his throat she squeezed it and immediately throw Anduin across the tent. He hit the floor hard and barely could inhale. Sylvanas started to walk towards him again, but he got up and ran to the chest were Sylvanas had put her weapons and armor. He pulled out one of her daggers and ran to her. Sylvanas vibed in anger and disgust. As he attempted to stab her, she easily dodged it by using her banshee reflexes and stepped aside. As he went for the second attempt, she grabbed his dagger wielding hand and tore it from his fist, breaking his arm in process. Anduin cried out in pain. Shortly after that, Sylvanas kicked him in the ribs with her knee, crack could be heard. In the moment Anduin leaned forward from the impact, she hit his face with her fist, dislocating his jaw. Anduin fell on the floor. Sylvanas picked up her dagger and went to the sobbing mess, that was known as king of Stormwind. She kicked him in his ribs again, forcing Anduin to turn on his back.

She kneeled next to him and put her dagger near his genitals. Anduin felt the cold steel against his skin and cried out from fear. Sylvanas wasn't reacting at all. Her banshee posture had returned inside of her and now she was just a regular version of herself, except very pissed. Anduin looked as she had lifted up her dagger. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevidable strike. Sylvanas screamed and thrusted the dagger next to him in the ground. Anduin cried out from the stress and even peed himself. Sylvanas looked at him with disgust and picked up his shirt, that was lying on the floor nearby. She stood up and used his shirt to wipe the sperm off her thighs and out of her vagina. As she was done cleaning herself, she throw the stained shirt back at him, it landed on his rapidly lifting chest. Anduin was just lying there. Every part of his body hurt, he couldn't move or talk. He just kept staring in the tent ceiling.

Few minutes later, Sylvanas had finished putting on her leather pants and corset. She went outside to signal her dark rangers to come. 1 minute later, her dark ranger squad had arrived and entered the tent. They saw the sight of king of Stormwind lying on the floor naked, with dagger burried in the ground next to him, while Sylvanas was finishing to put on her breastplate. "My lady..." one of the rangers spoke, being slightly worried about the scene in front of them. "Is everything alright?" she spoke. Sylvanas closed up her breastplate and picked up her bow and quiver. "I'm fine." She replied in bothered voice, without looking at her squad. Then she turned with serious look on her face and said "Send message to Alliance to bring their best healers, their king has been hurt." Sylvanas continued to arm herself, this time putting back all the throwing knives. "And also tell them, that negotiations have not been successful" she replied in serious tone. As she exited the tent she stopped. "Clean him up, he has broken bones everywhere" Sylvanas said in careless voice and started to walk back to the Horde camp.

5 minutes later, Greymane had arrived to the tent, accompanied with 2 priests and 1 paladin. Sylvanas rangers had already departed. He ran inside the tent to see young king lying on the floor in his simple pants barely moving. "Anduin..?" he looked at him and immediately left the tent to let out a vicious howl towards Horde camp. Sylvanas stopped in her tracks and looked back. She could hear his howl even though their tent was barely visible on the horizon. Sylvanas face turned into disgust once again and she continued to walk.

As 3 healers have made Anduin's condition stable enough for transporting, they lifted him on the cloth made stretcher and started to move him back to their camp. Greymane was filled with fury, he knew that he couldn't trust that banshee bitch. He went back inside the tent and broke the table with one single hit. As he began to calm down, his nose started to pick up smells. He sniffed around and after few moments he was certain that those were bodily fluids. He looked around and noticed black fabric on the ground. He picked it up, feeling stronger scent coming from it. Those were panties. "What the hell..?" he whispered to himself. He looked at the panties before walking outside the tent and turning his sight towards the Alliance camp.

Maybe everything wasn't the way he thought before.


End file.
